thefamilyof4episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Updates
Episode Update 1: Most of the family in That Odd Turkey Season: 1 Episode: 4 will return in A Day of Giving Season: 1 Episode: 20! And Cece Carpenter, Charlotte Carpenter, Scarlett Carpenter and Aidan Johnson will be in it this Thanksgiving! They were out of town last year! Episode Update 2: Two new actors from Casting Updates and Casting Calls page will be in the 21st episode of Season 1! The actors are Cameron Poplin as Cooper Famous and Jaydin Cooper as Noah Carson! The episode was Famous Season: 1 Episode: 21! It's a Famous one! And a '''Ralph Breaks the Internet theme! Lilly Bubbles Blandin '''is back as Lilly McNally (Girl Cat)! And Jarrett Blandin as James McNally is in this episode and Jarrett will be playing his two characters from That Revenge Movie 1&2! Episode Update 3: The Family in A Day of Giving Season: 1 Episode: 20 will return in the Christmas episode: A McNally's Christmas Story Season: 1 Episode: 22! It's at Shelly and Chad's House! This is the 2nd episode with Shelly and Chad's House after Tim's So Good Hair Season: 1 Episode: 14! It's a Christmas Story which means it's like a movie! Avalor Willson is mentioned! She couldn'tcome home to Christmas this year. Episode Update 4: Elle Nuo from Soak in the Sun Season: 1 Episode: 11 is back as Herself in a Tik Tok! LaNeena Hudson is in a Tik Tok in this episode as Herself! This is her first episode! James McNally says "This is what started the Candy Shop!" The first Candy Shop Appearance flashbacks to Gpa-tastic Season: 1 Episode: 13 with Cece Carpenter and Lilly McNally goes to the Candy Shop! The episode is Tik Tok and Fun Season: 1 Episode: 23! Episode Update 5: LaNeena Hudson and Elle Nuo are in a Tik Tok! James McNally and Lilly McNally (Girl Cat) are watching and having fun! Luka Nuo is only in pics! The episode is Tik Tok Season: 1 Episode: 24! Episode Update 6: James McNally and Lilly McNally make a face on a Balloon called Balloony! Lilly McNally (Girl Cat) is in this episode! The episode is Our Little Object Season: 1 Episode: 25! Episode Update 7: Aunt Shelly and Uncle Chad has James McNally over to spend a night while Jake Peters and Tim and John knocks at the door! The episode is Knock Knock Who's There Season: 2 Episode: 1! Episode Update 8: The same people from Knock Knock Who's There Season: 2 Episode: 1 are in It's Too 90s Season: 2 Episode: 2 with Cece Carpenter! The objects: Home Depot Cart, Home Depot Candy, Push Pop, Cece Carpenter Shoes! Episode Update 9: Lilly McNally and Regina makes Slime! Suzy McNally and James McNally works out while Tom McNally is doing some work in the house! Liv sings! Lilly McNally (Girl Cat) and Bubble "Mike" Aqua Blue McNally is in this episode! Sophie Evans is back! The episode is All Star Slime and Fun Season: 2 Episode: 3! Episode Update 10: It's Spring Break time at McNally Rd. aka McNally Road; and James McNally and Lilly McNally host a Spring Break "get-together; camp-kind-of-day" with some family and friends! What's new at Spring Break Camp in McNally Road? Meet New Spy's and meet new friends! Some people are in That Revenge Movie 1 & That Revenge Movie 2! What's the Mystery? The episode is The McNally Road Spring Break Season: 2 Episode: 4!Category:Casting Updates Category:TheFamilyOf4 Category:Browse Category:News